


Little Grey Booth

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess?, lmao you'll see - Freeform, really short fic, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Their booth is the one right next to the busted jukebox. [Bughead]





	Little Grey Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a nostalgic mood and was listening to 'Pray for Lil' on repeat.  
> Then this happened.

Their booth is the one right next to the busted jukebox.

Nobody dares to claim it, even when they aren’t around. It’s sacred, that booth, in its own special way. When they _are_ at Pops, they write. Jughead pulls out his laptop and headphones when he’s in a good head space, usually after two orders of fries. Betty prefers her journals and blue ballpoint pens, scribbling furiously, tapping the table with it, then rummaging through her purse for her white out tape.

They get lost in their own worlds together, until Jughead hits a block, folds his headphones back into his backpack and asks the waitress for two vanilla shakes. He’ll watch her, totally absorbed in her journalism, whether it’s the early stages of researching topics or editing her final draft, and he’ll lean over the table to lift her chin. She’d break away from her work distractedly, eyes flickering from her papers to his green eyes. She’d bite her lip and blush, every time. His piercing, loving gaze would spark something within her, like a matchstick suddenly bursting aflame. He’d nod over to the milkshake next to her and she’d break into a gorgeous smile. Closing her journals and clicking her pens closed, she’d scoot closer to the end of the booth, wishing she could be as close to him as possible. They’d drink their milkshakes and play footsie under the table— It was Jughead’s favourite part. Betty promises to proofread his newest chapter while Jughead gives her advice on where to find new leads.

Sometimes, Betty would get this mischievous look in her eye and close her boyfriend’s laptop mid-sentence, to pull him outside. They’d duck under the kitchen’s back window where Jughead would push Betty against the brown bricks, kissing her again and again until it got so dark the raccoons would be out eyeing the dumpsters and he’d have to walk her home. They’d reach her doorstep where she’d detangle their interlaced fingers to place both hands on his face.

“I love you,” she’d say, “I love you so much,” and he’d find himself struck so stupid, he’d have to kiss her again.

Other times, Jughead would sit alone with a burger, frowning at his phone until a frazzled, unkept but still impossibly beautiful Betty would rush in, kissing his cheek and melting away his worry, blowing stray strands of hair out of her eyes and sinking into her seat with explanations of _amazing interviews_ and _loosing track of time_ , and _it’ll never happen again, Juggie, I swear_.

But if it took waiting a few extra minutes to see her eyes shine like _that_ over her work, he hopes it’ll keep on happening for just about forever.

When they’re together, tucked away from the world in their little booth, everything is better, somehow. That doesn’t mean it’s perfect: Betty still gets anxious, and curls her fingers into her palms, and Jughead keeps his head down low, hiding under his hat, and they'd bicker, but it’s not so bad.

It wasn’t bad at all.

Their booth is their bubble, their space, their peace. 

And their little gray and red booth deteriorates over the years, weird stains that don’t disappear show up and rips appear in the cushions until it got old and lumpy and had to be thrown out.

But Betty and Jughead?

They last forever.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream about Bughead and Riverdale with me on tumblr @jugaddict  
> 


End file.
